Celui que trahit le Paradis
by Irastir
Summary: Un rêve inquiétant. Un paradis convoité. Un mystérieux joueur de flûte masqué. Quelques temps après son voyage au pays des songes, Sora voit la keyblade le rappeler sur le front. De nouveaux mondes, de nouveaux compagnons et surtout un nouvel ennemi, tiraillés entre amour et haine, folie et lucidité. Quelle sorte de vision se cache derrière la porte menant au Paradis ?
1. Les paliers du songe

Ch. O1

Les paliers du songe

Courageusement, la jeune fille gravit les escaliers. Doucement. Marche après marche. Elle resserra sa prise sur la keyblade. Elle le ferait. Elle le leur devait. Elle déglutit et tenta d'ignorer son cœur qui battait follement. Elle réprima ses larmes de rage et franchit les dernières marches qui la séparaient de cet ennemi. Il lui faisait face, bras croisés, élégant et raffiné. Elle contracta ses muscles, prête à frapper. Et elle s'élança…

-Kairi!

Sora s'était redressé en sueur. Ce cauchemar… encore ce cauchemar ! Il le hantait déjà depuis quelques mois, sans lui octroyer le moindre repos. Aucune de ses nuits ne se voyait épargner ce rêve.

–Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve…

Il se leva et alla se chercher un verre d'eau. Tous les soirs, il voyait Kairi s'apprêter à affronter un puissant sorcier. Et il ne savait pas lequel des deux s'en sortait. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. L'aube s'installait tranquillement, dans l'indifférence la plus complète. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. _Kairi était en sécurité, Kairi était en sécurité_… Il se passait sans relâche la même litanie, comme une obsédante comptine.

Voilà plusieurs mois que Riku et lui avait affronté Xemnas à Kingdom Hearts. Ils l'avaient vaincu. Depuis, les sans-cœurs et les similis s'étaient calmés. Et puis… Il y avait eut les avales-rêves. Ce fût difficile, éprouvant. Depuis leur retour, ils avaient prit un repos bien mérité.

Aujourd'hui, il se sentait étrange, un pressentiment tapis au fond de son cœur obscurcissait ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, qu'il apaise son âme.

Il était tôt, bien trop tôt pour rendre visite à quelqu'un, mais il n'y tenait plus. Il alla faire une toilette rapide, enfila ses vêtements et ses chaussures et fila. La ville était déserte, le ciel gris tendait à s'éclaircir. Il ferait beau, tout à l'heure, et chaud aussi. Ses pieds claquaient sur le sol pavé, des oiseaux se répondaient en silence. Tout était rassurant, tout était familier, mais…

_N'ais pas peur. Tu ne dois pas céder à la peur._

Sora se figea. Cette voix… Il l'avait déjà entendu. Il y avait deux… trois ans ? Son estomac se noua. Ça se présentait mal. Il continua à avancer, doucement, aux aguets. La voix résonnerait encore. Il le savait.

Une vingtaine de pas plus tard, son pied gauche s'enfonça dans quelque chose de visqueux et noir. Il ne tenta pas de résister. Il ne risquerait rien, s'il n'avait pas peur. Petit à petit, la matière l'engloutit. Versé dans le néant, il flottait plutôt qu'il tombait. Ce lieu n'existait que quelque part dans son cœur. Il en reconnaissait tout : les peurs, les joies, les déceptions, les colères et les regrets, les espoirs et les affections. Tous étaient siens. Il coula dans cet océan d'émotion qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts.

Une immense fresque ronde sous ses pieds. Beau comme un vitrail, lumineux comme un joyau. Ses pieds touchèrent le sommet du pilier, en douceur. Il respira avec calme. Il ne risquait rien. Il était en lui, il ne se ferait aucun mal.

Sora baissa les yeux sur la fresque ronde. Son cœur fit un bond. Kairi y était représentée dans une longue robe rouge et noire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Une clef sombre pendait à son cou et reposait contre son ventre. Elle ressemblait vaguement à _Tendre Promesse_. A ses pieds, des flammes dansaient dans un brasier éternel. Un masque d'argent volait en arrière plan.

Sora s'agenouilla à côté du visage de son amie, l'estomac noué. L'image de la septième princesse de cœurs se gravait dans son cœur aux côtés des six autres. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Le danger planait au dessus d'elle.

‒Ce rêve ne peut pas être la vérité ! Il doit y avoir une erreur !

Pour toute réponse, il perçut un léger couinement. Les sans-cœurs prenaient naissance autour de lui comme une multitude de petites fleurs ! Sora ne fit qu'un geste, la Keyblade lui obéit instantanément. A nouveau, les Ténèbres tentaient de s'emparer de son cœur. C'est ce qu'elles allaient voir ! Il s'élança sur le premier, un second lui sauta dessus par l'arrière, il se retourna et lui asséna un coup. Dix ! Il raffermit sa prise sur sa Keyblade, et les affronta. Un. Deux. Trois et quatre. Cinq. Six et sept et huit. Neuf. Non pas tout à fait. Neuf ! Dix. Il se retrouvait seul.

-Kairi ...

Il regarda un long moment le portrait de son amie. C'était terrible. Son pressentiment devenait de plus en plus tangible. Qu'allait-il trouver à son réveil ? Une île dévastée ? Un monde nouveau déroutant ? Les résidus de mondes détruits ?

_Cesse de te tourmenter. Vois la porte. Emprunte-là. En haut des marches. Va, sois brave._

Sora jeta un dernier regard à l'image de Kairi et fonça dans les escaliers. Il affronta quelques ombres et atteignit le second palier. Le dessin au sol représentait cette fois-ci Jasmine. Elle l'inquiétait bien moins que Kairi. La porte face à lui, lui tendait la main.

_Attention!_

Sora fit volte-face pour découvrir les sans-cœurs s'amasser. Le nuage de l'orage grossissait.

_Ne l'affronte pas ici. Il te sait faible ici. Passe la porte !_

Cette voix avait raison, il ne devait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il se hâta de passer la porte. De l'autre côté du seuil, il tomba. Le nouveau pilier se rapprochait, il se vit comme endormi dans la fresque, le visage de ses amis, de ses alliés arboraient une expression fière et déterminée. Riku, Donald, Dingo, Mickey, des flammes en lieu et place de Kairi. Dans le dos du Sora endormi, Roxas. Et là, Axel, Xion, Naminé et à nouveau Riku, yeux bandés. Tous ensembles, ils formaient un cœur battant capable de renverser les ténèbres. Tous ! Ses amis étaient sa force !

_Ils t'aideront à combattre Darkside. Fais attention. N'ais pas peur. Fais leur confiance._

Sora respira à fond, resserrant sa poigne sur sa fidèle keyblade. Qu'importe combien Darkside était grand, qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'il viendrait l'affronter, il serait prêt. Toujours.

Une ombre s'étendit sur le sol à partir du cœur du Sora de la fresque. L'ombre prit peu à peu en consistance, s'éleva comme une tour infernal. Ses longs membres serpentaient comme des tentacules, sa poitrine béante formait un cœur. Darkside. Le jeune homme n'attendit pas que la créature attaque la première, il s'élança vers elle sans peur.

Sottement, Darkside laissa sa main à portée de son adversaire, ne réagissant à aucun des coups que lui portait la clef. Etait-il stupide ? Ou est-ce que le cœur manquant le rendait stupide ? Sora n'aurait su trancher, il écarta la question de son esprit pour effectuer une roulade sur le côté, évitant la première attaque de la créature ténébreuse. Comme répondant à un appel, des ombres apparurent tout autour de lui. Il s'occupa en priorité de ces sans-cœurs inférieurs, de toute manière, le plus gros se protégeait.

La dernière petite ombre éliminée, Sora se concentra sur le chef apparent. Un unique coup, c'est tout ce qu'il manquait. Il se prépara à lancer sa keyblade, quand tout se figea autour de lui : sans-cœur, keyblade, et lui-même.

Les piliers commencèrent à trembler, la porte avait disparue depuis un bon moment, le verre des fresques se brisait comme une fine couche de glace. Le sol disparut sous ses pieds. Il chutait dans les ténèbres, ses ténèbres, impuissant. Mais Darkside ne l'avait pourtant pas vaincu !

Sora fut projeté en avant, ses pieds heurtèrent violemment les pavés, manquant de le faire tomber. Il jeta un regard effrayé tout autour de lui.

–Mais… Ce n'est pas l'île du Destin ! Comment je suis arrivé là ?

Par terre, devant lui, la keyblade semblait indiquer une direction. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, mais elle fila, se dématérialisant et réapparaissant plus loin. Elle voulait l'amener à quelque chose, ou quelque part. Il lui fit confiance. Elle ne le trahirait pas. Alors qu'il marchait, la clef géante se mit à flotter devant lui et avança au même rythme que ses pas.


	2. Le nouveau maître des ombres

_Bonjour, j'introduis ici un nouveau personnage issu du CD "Elysion - Rakuen Gensou Monogatari Kumikyoku" du groupe Sound Horizon. Le personnage Abyss, qui y est intérprété par Jimang, est un homme sans foi ni loi, prêt à tout pour réunir l'argent nécessaires aux soins de sa fille malade. Si vous avez le temps, allez donc jeter un coup d'oeil à ce groupe hors norme. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le nouveau maître des ombres

Il marchait, seul, dans cet immense palais dont le propriétaire avait un goût certain pour la décoration épurée. Il y faisait frais, mais qu'importe. Il avait tout perdu, et _il_ pourrait certainement l'aider à tout récupérer. _Il_ le lui avait promit. Nerveusement, il ajusta son long manteau maintes fois rapiécé, qui tombait désormais comme une cape. Il n'avait pas peur de _lui_. _Il_ ne pourrait rien lui faire, puisqu'il avait tout perdu…

Il s'arrêta devant une porte majestueuse, entourée de deux colonnes que deux dragons de marbre entouraient de leur queue. Ils le fixaient avec curiosité et envie. Il ne serait pas leur repas, puisqu'il avait tout perdu. Il frappa à la grande porte et entra.

La salle était vaste, une cheminée abritait un foyer, allumé plus par coquetterie que par réelle nécessité. Et _lui_. _Il_ était là, assit, élégant, sirotant un thé dont l'arôme délicat vint effleurés ses narines avides. Il se prit à saliver, à _l_'envier.

–Moi aussi, marmonna-t-il, tenté de goûter cette saveur.

–Que murmures-tu, Abyss ?

L'homme au masque sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. Le sourire de cet homme, bien qu'aimable, était peu engageant. Il posa doucement sa tasse et se leva, posant sur lui un regard dédaigneux. Il craignait sa colère.

–Rien, rien, rien du tout.

–Je vois. Viens donc t'asseoir à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de t'entretenir de quelques affaires.

Il tapota le siège vide à sa gauche. L'homme au masque s'approcha à petit pas. Il avait peut-être tout perdu, mais il pourrait aussi lui arracher ce « rien » qui lui restait. Nerveusement, il porta sa main à sa poitrine et prit place à côté de son seigneur.

–Bien, ne sommes-nous pas mieux ainsi ? Un peu de thé ?

Abyss le dévisagea comme s'il lui avait donné un trésor fabuleux. Tant pis s'il paraissait avide, tant pis s'il ressemblait à un chien auquel on promet un os, il la voulait, cette tasse de thé ! Avec un sourire compatissant, le seigneur le servit.

–Consomme-le doucement, inutile de se brûler pour si peu. Bien. Je suis content de ton travail, la première des sept perles de mon collier exquis est en ma possession. Fut-ce difficile ? Non, je suppose. Tu mérite bien une récompense.

Il claqua des doigts, et un petit personnage entra une flûte entre les mains et repartit aussitôt.

–Tiens, elle est à toi.

–Merci, maître.

Abyss ne tenta pas de maîtriser sa voix qui tremblait d'émotions. Des larmes de reconnaissances coulaient sous son masque fissuré.

–Les autres ne tarderont pas j'imagine. As-tu rencontré nos ennemis ? Qui sont-ils ?

–Il y a un gamin avec une clef. Il a l'air dangereux. Y'en a un autre qui se déplace dans les ténèbres, et le Roi.

–Le Roi ? Voilà qui risque de devenir intéressant. Sont-ce les seuls ?

–C'est tout ce que j'ai vu pour le moment.

–La sorcière ?

–Pas vue.

–Ses acolytes ?

–Pas vus.

–Et le Supérieur ?

–Pas vu.

Le seigneur eut un large sourire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le feu, admirant ses flammes. Il chuchota quelque chose, qu'Abyss ne put saisir. Il se tourna soudainement et posa sur lui un regard interrogateur. Il méditait, il le savait.

–Trouve la pécheresse et soumets-la. Je te récompenserai.

Il lui tourna à nouveau le dos. Ce fut au tour du sourire de l'homme au masque de fleurir…

ooo

* * *

Sora entra dans une ville qui ressemblait fort à un port. La keyblade flottait toujours paresseusement, peu encline à distancer son élu. Les bâtiments autour de lui ne s'élevaient pas très haut, à peine trois étages pour les plus grands. Le jeune homme s'arrêta sur le quai et admira le soleil se coucher sur l'océan. D'impressionnant vaisseau de guerre s'en revenait de lointaines contrées. Il n'en avait jamais vu de tels, dans son monde. La keyblade racla sur le sol, le rappelant de ses contemplations et poursuivit sa route.

La rue tournait un peu plus loin, autour d'un hôtel. La clef s'enfonça dans le bâtiment.

–Hé ! reviens ici !

Il se précipita à l'intérieur et s'empara de son arme juste à temps un énorme sans-cœur se dressait devant une jeune femme habillée en bleue, étendue sur le sol, sans doute inconsciente.

–Mademoiselle ! appelait-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais l'éclat de sa voix fâcha la monstrueuse créature qui fondit sur lui, gueule béante. Il fit un pas de côté et lui asséna aussitôt un coup auquel le sans-cœur répondit en utilisant sa queue pour le faucher. Il tomba et roula de façon à se retrouver face à la créature qui sauta sur lui. Ses réflexes le sauvèrent : il leva la clef qui se retrouva coincée entre ses mâchoires. La brusquerie de l'assaut lui coupa momentanément le souffle, le monstre pesait lourds au bout de ses bras, mais il tint bon. Il sentit sa chance tourner, la bête se déplaça légèrement, lui offrant la possibilité de répliquer. La clef lui brisa une dent, la créature recula, sonnée.

Sora bondit sur ses pieds et resserra sa prise. Cette fois-ci, il l'aurait !

-Sora!

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Léon entrer en trombe. Il poussa un cri de rage et attaqua le sans-cœur sans prendre la moindre précaution. Ce dernier n'entendait pas se laisser faire, il se désintéressa du garçon pour s'occuper de ce second parasite. Le porteur de la clef s'élança et donna un coup dans la queue, espérant à tirer à nouveau l'intention sur lui. Il fut déçu, la créature se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, prenant Léon pour cible. Rageusement, elle se déchaîna, multipliant les assauts. Un seul faux pas, et s'en était finit du jeune brun ! Cependant, oublieux de sa propre sécurité, il combattait férocement. Un bref instant, Sora crut voir en lui un lion, et non pas un homme.

Au moment ou les griffes du sans-cœur menaçaient sa poitrine, le son d'une flûte retentit. La créature se retira.

–Qui est là ? Montre-toi ! rugit Sora en cherchant l'auteur de cette mélodie.

Un ricanement répondit à son ordre, qui s'éloignait sans jamais cesser. Léon se précipita vers la jeune femme qu'il serra fort contre lui. Sora fut surpris, mais se garda de tout commentaire. Son ami la souleva délicatement et lui fit un signe de tête.

–Suis-moi.

Il ne vérifia même pas s'il lui obéit, il ouvrit simplement la marche. Sora soupira. Le voilà loin de son monde, rongé par l'inquiétude, et les sans-cœurs paraissaient avoir trouvé un nouveau maître… Bah, il finirait bien par retrouver son chemin !

Léon l'entraîna à travers la ville, à travers une longue route à l'extérieur de la ville, puis à l'intérieur d'un impressionnant bâtiment blanc, qui avait des airs de vaisseau. Les couloirs étaient occupés par ce qui semblait être des étudiants, à juger par leur uniforme. Ils chuchotaient sur leur passage, Sora se sentit assez vite mal à l'aise.

–Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ?

–Tu verras. C'est un endroit que j'interdis d'ordinaire.

Le porteur de la clef fit la moue, mais ne dit rien. Après de nombreux détours, Léon s'arrêta devant la porte d'un dortoir, lui demanda d'ouvrir et le fit traverser de nouveaux couloirs, où, Sora en était sûr, il se perdrait aussitôt abandonné par son ami.

Finalement, la dernière porte ouverte donna sur une minuscule chambre comprenant un lit unique, un bureau très ordonné et un petit canapé. Léon coucha délicatement la jeune femme sur le lit.

–Bienvenu chez moi, murmura le jeune homme. C'est ici que j'habite, ma chambre à la Balamb Garden University, la BGU. La ville où nous nous sommes rencontrés était Balamb.

–Comment je suis arrivé là ? Je marchais tranquillement, dans ma ville quand je me suis retrouvé ici !

-La Keyblade A Vous t'appeler.

–Mouais…

Il lança un regard par la fenêtre. La vue donnait sur une sorte de parc que Sora jugeait mal entretenu. Les plantes s'y épanouissaient comme dans une forêt, rien n'était contrôlé.

–C'est la serre de combat, apprit le jeune homme. Elle sert aux étudiants qui souhaitent améliorer leurs techniques de combat.

Sora leva un sourcil. Qui aurait envie de se battre dans un endroit aussi… hostile ?

–Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Le visage de Léon s'assombrit dans une expression d'une infinie tristesse.

–C'est Linoa. Elle a été attaquée par ce sans-cœur. J'ai été incapable de la protéger…

–Son cœur…

Il secoua piteusement la tête.

–Ce joueur de flûte, il est avec les sans-cœurs. Elle a voulut m'aider… Elle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête tu sais… C'est ma faute…

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, maîtrisant ses sanglots naissant. D'un naturel calme et calculateur, Sora le voyait pour la première fois aussi ébranlé. Ce fut comme un coup à la poitrine. Il observa la jeune femme et remarqua avec stupéfaction qu'elle ne s'était pas changer en sans-cœur. Il y avait encore un espoir ! C'était comme avec Kairi ! Kairi…

–Il n'est pas perdu, seulement prisonnier.

–Prisonnier ? Par qui ? Par quoi ?

Sora croisa les bras et réfléchit un instant. Peut-être cet homme le retenait, ou ce sans-cœur géant. Ou bien… Il fixa Léon et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il pourrait être son gardien, plutôt que son geôlier. Cependant, il ne possédait pas la keyblade capable d'ouvrir les cœurs. Riku l'avait gardée. De toute manière, Léon serait-il assez fort pour subir ce traitement, y survivre ? Que choisirait-il s'il lui révélait la vérité ? Un cœur contre un autre. Une balance éternelle. Il caressait néanmoins l'espoir de se tromper. Auquel cas, ce flûtiste et sa créature seraient ses cibles.

Comme suivant le fil de ses pensées, la keyblade se matérialisa à côté de la jeune femme endormie, faisant sursauter Léon.

–Je ne comprends pas ce que t'essais de me dire, soupira son élu. Sois plus explicite !

Aucune réaction, hormis un léger frissonnement. Qu'elle pouvait être agaçante !

–Depuis quand te dit-elle quoi faire ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue agir de la sorte, et le Roi n'en a jamais fait mention.

–Depuis que j'ai mis les pieds ici.

−Les mondes sont encore loin de la paix à laquelle nous aspirons. Vous allez devoir reprendre du service, tous les deux.

Sora acquiesça sombrement et rappela à lui la clef. Une énergie brûlante l'envahit aussitôt qu'elle touchât sa main. Comme possédant une volonté propre, elle lui ordonnait d'agir. Il sut alors quoi faire.

−Ce flûtiste m'intrigue, je vais le chercher.

−Bien, je vais avec toi.

−Non, reste là au cas où il reviendrait.

Sans attendre son assentiment, le jeune homme s'élança à travers les couloirs.

A l'extérieur de l'établissement, il fut frappé de stupeur. Une vague noir se dirigeait sur Balamb, épargnant la vie qui pouvait se trouver sur son chemin. Une lointaine mélodie redondante résonnait, assez vague pour n'être que deviné. Une flûte, peut-être. Les sans-cœurs suivaient la direction de la musique, comme des rats le joueur de flûte. Allons, c'était stupide ! Ces êtres n'obéissaient à rien, sauf à celui qui se montrait plus puissant. Quelque soit leur sensibilité auditive, aucune musique ne pouvait les contraindre. Autre chose les attirait, c'était évident.

Ah, si Donald et Dingo avaient été à ses côtés, ils auraient sûrement trouvé l'astuce ! Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, inutile de s'étendre là-dessus, le truc lui apparaitrait lorsqu'il serait sur place ! Il courut sur le chemin, keyblade en main.

De partout s'élevaient des cris d'effrois, des ordres fusèrent sans trouver oreille attentive. Cette fois-ci, les sans-cœur détruisaient volontiers toute forme de corps, s'emparant des cœurs. La mélodie, Sora s'en rendit seulement compte, sinistre s'était tue, et un rire démentiel retentit. Le rire d'un fou. Un rire qui semblait partout, qui glaçait le sang, qui étouffait.

Sora choisit difficilement d'ignorer les victimes, il ne pouvait pas combattre autant de créatures à lui seul. Il serra les mâchoires et fonça vers le rire. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'occuper de ce flûtiste masqué, rapidement.

Comme attiré par la puissance lumineuse de la keyblade, un petit groupe de sans-cœurs s'approchaient, tout en observant une distance de sécurité. Quand étaient-ils devenus intelligents ? D'ordinaire, ils se jetaient sans réfléchir sur lui, cette fois-ci, ils ne se postèrent même pas sur son chemin. Il aurait quelques questions à poser au Roi…

Il le vit enfin, l'homme au masque d'argent. Il écartait largement ses bras, son manteau brun tombait en lambeau, les manches, s'il y en eut un jour, avaient fusionné avec le reste du vêtement pour donner une sorte de drap jeté sur les épaules. Dessous, des vêtements noirs cachaient un corps frêle. Ses cheveux blancs lui donnaient l'air d'un fou furieux, son masque ne laissait voir que le bas de son visage, le sourire franc d'un plaisir malsain. Sora sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos, depuis les reins. Il ne ressemblait à aucun de ses ennemis. Plus effrayant, plus sinistre, plus pervers. Plus triste.

Mais ce masque ! Les paliers, la fresque, Kairi ! Il ne savait même pas si son amie était en sécurité et voilà que le masque apparaissait, comme un fantôme !

L'homme abaissa doucement ses bras, approcha la flûte de sa bouche. Une nouvelle mélodie, qui jeta Sora dans les abîmes de la douleur. La keyblade disparut de sa main, le trahit. Les sans-cœur à l'affût se jetèrent sur lui, comme des affamés sur un banquet. Le poids le fit tomber sur les pavés, devant lui se dressait quelqu'un. L'homme au masque avait cessé sa mélodie, son cœur de le faire souffrir.

−C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Le maître se fait trahir par son esclave, ainsi vont les choses. Ecoute-moi bien, je cherche celle qu'on nomme la « pécheresse ». Tu dois savoir qui elle est, et où elle se trouve.

−Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! aboya Sora, tentant désespérément de faire revenir à lui la keyblade.

La pécheresse ? Qui ? Kairi ? Non… Impossible ! Comment l'une des princesse de cœur pourrait-elle être cette… « pécheresse » ? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Cherchait-il…

−C'est Kingdom Hearts qui t'intéresse, c'est ça ?

L'homme se figea dans un sourire, ricana doucement. Pui rit franchement. Il écarta grand les bras, rappelant tous les sans-cœurs à lui, hormis ceux qui plaquaient le jeune homme au sol. La masse sombre fusionna pour donner naissance au géant qui avait agressé Linoa.

−Bienvenu à la Parade de l'absurdité !


End file.
